


a farewell

by tmisos



Series: originals [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: im really emotional about this and i cant really talk to anyone about it so its going here lol, this is just a vent thing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmisos/pseuds/tmisos
Summary: a vent-fic-poem-thing about me having to say goodbye to a second home





	a farewell

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh this is really weird and doesnt really relate to anything but i needed to vent and i couldnt really project this a t a l l so uh,, yeah. here it is:

a farewell

 

For three years, my school’s GSA was a safe haven and one of my favorite places to be. Generations come and go, of course, but I thought I’d at least have one more year before I had to let go of that second home. 

I was wrong.

This year, as always, we had that wave of freshman at the beginning of the year. But instead of drifting off by December like most people normally do, they stayed. All of them. And they all seemed to know each other. 

I was one of the last of my “generation” still there, but the other two that still wanted to come were often busy. One was a senior, rushing around, preparing for college and having to be at robotics team every day after school. The other was a sophomore. She was doing so many afterschool activities I lost count. So, there I stayed, trying to make some sort of connection with these new kids who all knew each other from middle school, make the silences less awkward. But it wasn’t happening and I knew it. I was losing my safe haven.

The other day I convinced a few of my friends to come with me to GSA. They used to come almost every week but they dwindled away, too. It was one of the most disconnected and awkward meetings yet.

We sat in our group of three on one side of the room, and the other four kids sat on the complete opposite side of the room in theirs. I said hi to one of the kids, the only one I’m actually cool with. But other than that, for forty-five minutes we didn’t talk to each other at all. That was the week I realized this was the new generation and I was no longer truly part of GSA anymore.

So, I make this goodbye to not just my school’s Gay-Straight Alliance, but to my second home and favorite place on Earth for three consecutive years. It’s upsetting that I will no longer be looking forward to going to GSA every Friday and seeing my friends that I only see once a week, but I hope the new generation gets the same love that I did out of it.

farewell, GSA

I’ll miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> i got really emotional writing this. i didnt realize how much i needed to get this out of my system until i started crying when i wrote "So, I make this goodbye to not just my school's Gay-Straight Alliance, but to my second home..."  
> this year at gsa has been so awkward but i didnt want to accept that a new gen of kids were finally taking my place just like i once did and now that i am its just really sad for me because my school's GSA gave me some amazing friends and helped me through some hard times. it's hard to let that go, yanno? anyways, if you read this all the way to here, thank you. i appreciate it. :')) 
> 
> A QUICK UPDATE ON OTHER FICS THO!!! (sorry i yelled i just needed to get ur attention) i have one half complete for thomas sanders/sanders sides (hint, hint: its virgil angst) but this year has been very all over the place and stressful so idk when that will be up. I also have another rick & morty/gravity falls crossover fic (rick and ford being dimension hopping buddies :ooo ) thats basically done but i wrote it in school so i just gotta type it. 
> 
> if youre still here, thank you and ily


End file.
